pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Plants
Plants are living organisms that belong to the Plantae kingdom. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. However, not all plants absorb energy via photosynthesis. They are the protagonists of Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue and the player's main defense against the undead assailants. Main Article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Plant Costumes Plants have alternate appearance in forms of Costumes and Skins. Costumes are purely cosmetical change, with no extra ability given. Whereas Skins are a special form of costumes that changes the whole plant's ability, classes and stats. Stats Traditional= Recharge * Fast : 0 - 5 seconds. * Mediocre : 6 - 10 seconds. * Sluggish : 11 - 20 seconds. * Slow : 21 - 60 seconds. * Very Slow : 60+ seconds. Damage * Light : 0.25 - 0.75 NDS * Normal : 1 NDS * Moderate : 1.5 - 2 NDS * Heavy : 2.5 - 19.5 NDS * Huge : 20 - 89.5 NDS * Massive : 90 - 249.5 NDS * Powerful : 250+ NDS Toughness * Instant (Invulnerable): 0 NDB * Typical : 2 - 6 NDB * Elevated : 6.5 - 39.5 NDB * High : 40 - 119.5 NDB * Very High : 120 - 199.5 NDB * Steel-like : 200+ NDB |-| Modern= Recharge * Fast : 0 - 5 seconds. * Mediocre : 6 - 10 seconds. * Sluggish : 11 - 20 seconds. * Slow : 21 - 60 seconds. * Very Slow : 60+ seconds. Damage * Light : 5 - 15 dps * Normal : 20 dps * Moderate : 30 - 40 dps * Heavy : 50 - 390 dps * Huge : 400 - 1790 dps * Massive : 1800 - 4990 dps * Powerful : 5000+ dps Toughness * Instant (Invulnerable): 0 dpb * Typical : 200 - 600 dpb * Elevated : 650 - 395 dpb * High : 400 - 1195 dpb * Very High : 1200 - 1995 dpb * Steel-like : 2000+ dpb Normal Plants These are the plants that has white seed border, and usually obtained in-game. These plants below are the following plants that counts as Normal Plants. Present Day Deep Paradise Woods Other (WIP) Note * None yet. Hidden Chamber Plants Hidden Chamber Plants are plants that are found in Hidden Chamber of each world. Even though the worlds are connected, for each world in Hidden Chamber as 50 levels, you need to use another entrance to go to each one, because some will ended up in dead end. Here are full list of Plants obtained in Hidden Chamber of a world. Epic Quest Plants Epic Quest Plants are plants that is onbtained through Epic Quests. These can varies from 8 to 12 steps of quest. Some of them has a story, and some of them even has a unqiue theme to it. Their seed packets has changed from basic Present Day worlds' seed packets to Green Premium Seed, with white border. Premium Plants These are the plants that are obtained in store from buying with Gems or Shards. Note * Jetpunch Apple only appears after you didn't beat Deep Paradise Woods after 2 weeks of opening the world. * Icy Fume is based on Icy Fume (PvZH). Achievement Plants These are plants that are only obtainable from completing an Achievement. Unused/Unobtainable Plants Plants in this category are either unobtainable but appeared in game, or unused and appeared in the game files. Some were a plant's part or form, some were completely a full plant. The unobtainable means their seed packet is unobtainable. Trivia * Geucalyptus is the only plant in-game that uses Normal Lawn background in the almanac, even though it's a premium plant. * Bombegranate, Fire Peashooter and Cold Snapdragon are the only Premium plant in PvZ2 that returns as premium once again. ** As of v.1.6, where the Not-So-Empty Event goes, Solar Tomato, Grapeshot and Jalapeno has been added as a premium once again. * Snow Pea is the only premium plant in PvZ2 that has been demoted from Premium Plants. Category:Plant Lists Category:Lists Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff